Charlie Mackabeth, The New Kid
by KirbyGamzeeGirl
Summary: Charlie Mackabeth is your typical girl until she moves from New Orleans to Brooklyn in a split desision by her mother. Her best friend Darren Noel was from online. She least expects to learn about everything else that wasn't possible. Follow Charlie on her new life. T because of Swearing and my parinoia.


**Chapter 1: New Girl, New Boy**

Sadie

* * *

**WAIT! Before i begin I'm just going to say that this si really new.**

* * *

I looked at my brother, Carter like he was crazy. He had just told me that there were some new students in our school. I hope that they aren't anything Apophis sent after us. I sighed and walked into Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted, BAG for short.

"Sadie dear, could you please tell this runt that that is _my _locker." Drew, the highest possible annoying person in the world, said.

I looked over at the poor girl who was not cowering in fear of Drew. She had long brown hair pulled into a pony tail, bright blue eyes that defied Drew's gaze, a black leather jacket slung over her shoulder, a light blue pendent with a silver moon attached, white skinny jeans, a dark navy blue tank top, and combat boots on. She held Drew's gaze and glared fiercely.

"No Drew, I am not your slave. Sorry about her, my name's Sadie Kane." I said approaching the girl.

She took my hand and shook.

"Charlie Mackabeth, nice to metcha. My best friend said he was goin' to be attending this place. I just don't see what's so damn great bout this place. It looks like a freaking prep rally." She said wryly in a southern accent.

"Yeah, well, you can come and sit with me and my friends at lunch. We sit by the back door." I offered.

"Sure, I'd like that Sadie. I think that I should find my friend." She said as she walked off.

I sighed and walked to my locker. I opened it and put all my things inside, only taking the things I needed for math and drama. I walked into the classroom and set my things down when Charlie walked in with a tall boy. His black hair fell in front of his right eye, his eyes were a dark brown, and his clothes were a green shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of green converse. She laughed as he said something non audible.

"Charlie, what's up with the get up? You normally wear long sleeves…" The boy said quietly.

"Yeah, well my momma made me change into this today since it was warm out. I guess I like change. New Orleans changed me Darren." She said as she sat down at Drew's desk.

I covered my mouth as Drew walked in and glared at her.

"Could you please move, new girl. That's my spot."

"Like I'll move in a thousand years girlie. Your momma had to have taught you better than that. Your manners are about as clean as a cow pie. Also, I have a name. Not that I would tell it to the likes of y'all." Charlie said as she dropped her feet up on the desk.

Drew's face turned red with anger and she grabbed one of Charlie's boot clad feet and pushed it off of the desk. Charlie looked at her and glared.

"If you touch my boots, you're gonna end up in deepest pits of hell girlie." She growled.

Drew instantly backed up and sat down hard on a desk. Charlie stood up and got in Drew's face. She put a finger on Drew's shoulder.

"You don't wanna mess with me girl. If you mess with me, you will end up regretting ever messing with me. I can send you to hell." She said poking her shoulder every other word.

The teacher came in and stared at the developing scene.

"Class, please be seated." She said and sat down.

Charlie put her feet up on the desk and looked at the teacher. She was casually watching the teacher as she called attendance.

"Sadie Kane."

I raised my hand.

"Darren Noel."

Darren, the guy that walked in with Charlie raised his hand. All the girls started to look dreamily at him.

"Charlie Mackabeth."

"Here, I don't know what y'all are gonna say, but I am not a little play toy. Nor is my friend Darren. I will personally make sure you end up in a ditch if you do so." She said, looking around the room.

All the girls immediately looked down at their desks. She smiled satisfied and looked back at the front.

"Drew Tannaka."

"Here Mrs. Freights."

Charlie frowned as the lesson started. She seemed to be playing with something as the class started. I tried to look at what she was playing with but I failed miserably. She started mumbling things like, "He's near, and I can feel it." Or, "How in the world is this place special."

I got up as the bell rang for second period and ran to Carter's next class.

* * *

As he walked to the door I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hall into the courtyard.

"Carter, those new kids are different. The girl sounds like she's afraid of some-" I was saying until a scream pierced the air.

Carter looked at me and we raced into the school. We had just turned the corner when a piece of plaster impaled the wall just above my head. I looked at the monster and saw that it was Apophis himself. Charlie screamed as his tail wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

"Let me go ya damn snake! I am not your next meal!" She yelled as she clawed his scales.

He hissed and threw her against the wall. A slow trickle of blood made its way to the front of her face as she slid to the ground unconscious. I pulled my staff and wand from the Duat and put up a protective barrier.

"Silly Sadie Kane, you are no match for me alone. So join your friend in the underworld." He said and tried to hit me with his tail.

I jumped and ran towards Charlie's unconscious form. I knelt beside her and tried to protect us both as Carter battled Apophis. Darren ran in and pulled out a knife. He pushed me away from Charlie and put a hand over her head. She was breathing shallowly and his features gave away that he was very worried.

I calmly walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, she's only unconscious. We can heal her when we get you two to Brooklyn House." I said and put Charlie into a sitting position.

"B-but she's really different. I don't know what, but she has a different type of aura." He stuttered.

"You can see auras?" I asked curiously.

"I've always been able to see them. Ever since I was little. My mom said that it was because of our blood. But I beg to differ." He said and picked Charlie up with ease.

Charlie's head rolled to the side and I saw that the silver moon was glowing. I looked closer and reached out to touch it. There was a faint humming sound and I frowned.

"Sadie, what's that sound?" Carter asked from right beside me.

I jumped back with a shriek.

"Carter, you scared the bloody hell out of me!" I said.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

We walked into the courtyard and I made a portal to Brooklyn House. Darren gave me a look that said, "You have got to be kidding me." I smiled and pushed him through. Then Carter and I jumped through before it closed. I landed on my rump and Darren was carefully checking to see if Charlie was okay.

Her eyes were open and she was coughing up sand.

"Never in hell will I go through one of those damn things." She said in between coughs.

I smiled and knelt beside her and Darren. I looked at her head wound and only found dried blood. I frowned and waved Carter over. He knelt beside me and pushed her hair back. There was nothing.

Charlie frowned and looked at Carter and me.

"What?"

"Umm, what happened to your forehead?" I asked.

She looked up and put a hand on her forehead. She pulled her hand back and frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing happened to my head except that damn snake threw me against a wall then I fell unconscious. I woke up and I was here. What is this place?" She asked.

I smiled and helped her stand up. Bast came up and looked at Darren and Charlie with a questioning look. I smiled reassuringly and stood up.

"Welcome to Brooklyn House, part of the House of Life."

* * *

**Hi! It's me Kirby! I know you guys are kinda mad at me for not updating. But I have an explaination! I was preparing for a District Band Assesment and it took forever to prepare for. All out hard work only earned us a freaking average. So now I'm pissed. _We all know how well that is. hi, It's me, Maggie. Kirby's author side. She's been a little off lately and her brother was hogging the computer so she couldn't update at all. _And that's when we all say that she's crazy! Drake, get your damn hands off the key board. Oh, I love the look on your face when you're angry! Priceless! _Drake... SHe's really mad... _No, no, she's just turning red from laughter. Drake. One more word and you end up in a ditch with your head on a wodden stake. NOW GET YOU DAMN HANDS OFFMY KEY BOARD! _Oh Drake, now you've done it! I'm going before she snaps at me. _I'm going to go murder Drake or eat some Pixie Stix's to annoy him. Bye peoples!  
~~~~Kirby, _Maggie, and_ a DEAD Drake**


End file.
